¿Que paso ayer?
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Con resaca y sin recordar que hizo anoche Natsu se desperto y cuando llega al gremio todos le miran como si hubiera hecho...algo malo y si lo hizo ¿Que sucedera? ¿Y porque Natsu solo recuerda puro color rojo?


**Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

><p>Natsu se despertó ese día con una terrible resaca, no era para menos, recordaba que anoche hubo una de las legendarias fiestas en el gremio y pues decidió tomar un poco para pasar el rato. Lo único que recordaba era que había peleado borracho con un igual ebrio Gray entre otras cosas.<p>

Tales cosas estaban borrosas pero podía jurar que bailo encima de una mesa con Cana y Mirajane, después que jugo a Póker con Elfman y Gajeel, pero había muchos recuerdos borrosos que tenían relación al color rojo.

-Mmmm ,no debe de ser nada ¡Happy!-Grito levemente cansando Natsu por la horrible resaca ,Natsu se dio cuenta de algo y es que no estaba en su cuarto sino uno que le traía un aire de familiaridad y no ,no era de Lucy.

Ahora Natsu comenzó a asustarse al pensar que quizas se metió en la cama de algún desconocido. Así que lo más inteligente que hizo fue levantarse rápidamente, tomar su ropa-_no se había dado cuenta que estaba desnudo-_del suelo, ponérsela y salir corriendo de aquel lugar a dirección de su casa, claro que se olvidó de alguna cosas.

Al entrar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar una larga ducha para quitarse esa horrible resaca y ese….extraño mal presentimiento que tuvo cuando vio aquel cuarto, que algo en su mente le decía que estuvo alguna vez ahí, pero le dio igual ya que creía que no sucedería nada malo. Pobre iluso.

Después ya más calmado y haber comido una buena ración de fuego, se encontraba caminando calmadamente hacia el gremio pero notando que algunas veces le veían entre: Respeto, miedo, burla, pena y uno que lo vio con ¿envidia? extrañando a Natsu, no solo eso sino que vio como partes de la ciudad estaba seriamente dañadas como….si un_ grupo de locos_ se hubiera pasado de parranda.

-_Ya veré al maestro Makarov regañándonos-_Pensó aburrido Natsu ya que obviamente no era la primera vez que Fairy tail tenían una de sus legendarias fiesta y todo Fiore sabía bien que en aquellas fiestas, media ciudad terminaba con daños desastrosos.

Intentando hacerse el tonto para salvarse del regaño Natsu siguiósu camino hacia el gremio que como siempre tenía su ya conocido bullicio, lo más común ya que ruido y peleas era sinónimo de Fairy tail pero….cuando dio un paso dentro del gremio se hizo un terrible silencio incómodo.

_-¿Qué carajo…? ¿Acaso…? ¿Hice algo malo anoche?-_Oh si, Natsu veía a todos que le lanzaba miradas entre respeto, miedo y mucha pero mucha burla y pena. Natsu comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que recordó que una vez que amaneció sin saber _que paso ayer,_ todos los de gremio lo veían como si hubiera hecho algo asombroso y pues fue verdad…

Ya que aquella vez, cuando estuvo borracho, anduvo causando destrozos por toda la ciudad y otras dos al norte, marcando por todos lados "Fairy tail manda ¡cómanse mis calzones consejo de mago!" y eso no era lo peor sino que quien sabe cómo, entrego a una editorial las fotos de las chicas del gremio posando para la cámara, lo que causo una gran sensación entre el consejo.

Así sucedió y todos los hombres de la mayoría de los gremios lo alabaron como un dios pero fue apaleado por casi todas las chicas. Con eso en mente Natsu con una rapidez casi increíble se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mirajane que le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Natsu ¿Cómo est...?

-¡¿QUE HICE ANOCHE?-Pregunto espantando Natsu interrumpiéndola pero….no fue el único ya que Mirajane abrió los ojos espantada y Natsu creyó oír como una gran exclamación se escuchó en su espalda, el mal presentimiento estaba creciendo lentamente.

-¿No…te acuerdas?

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué locura hice anoche? ¡Esta mañana amanecí en un cuarto que no….!

-¡Natsu! ¡Si no quieres morir, debes de recordar!-Grito de repente Cana interrumpiendo al Dragneel, quien pensaba hablar pero Cana le puso un tarro de cerveza en mano del Dragon Slayer-Si quieres recordar ¡Debes de tomar! ¡Es por tu bien!

-Espera un momento ¡Creo que eso es mala idea!-Grito apareciendo Gray tomado de las manos con Juvia, Natsu decidió ignorar ese detalle, no hay que ser genio para saber que Fullbuster se pasó de copa y bueno…sigue el resto, el punto es que Natsu estaba temblando viendo a todos los presentes, no lo entendía ya que así actuaba cuando estaba con….

-… ¿Dónde está Erza?-Fue como todos se detuvieran a ver a Natsu incrédulos para después verse entre ellos para después finalmente ver a Natsu que esperaba que les respondiera ,pero antes que Mirajane hablara se escuchó como alguien gritaba al fondo.

-¡ERES UN DIOS NATSU!

-¡SI NATSU, TU ERES NUESTRA INSPIRACION!

-Si lo se gracias…..pero ¿Por qué?-Como respuesta le lanzaron un periódico en la cara, quitándoselo iba a quejarse pero Gray y Gajeel le señalaron el periódico esperando que Natsu se diera cuenta de lo sucedido. Natsu vio a eso dos que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona, frunciendo el ceño abrió el periódico hasta encontrar….algo que hizo que palideciera...

_¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA!_

_Como todos sabemos en magnolia que Fairy tail es un gremio revoltoso y más cuando tienen sus legendarias fiestas, por ello aquí su reportero favorito fue a averiguar qué cosas ocurrían en el famoso e igual infame gremio de magos. Descubrimos algunas cosas interesantes como los varios momentos que estuvieron juntos los magos Gajeel y Levy, se cree que habrá un posible romance entre ellos dos._

_Pero hubo otras cosas que nos sorprendió como el mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster que es conocido por ser un exhibicionista de primera en toda Fiore pero en esta fiesta llego a tal extremo de hacerles un raro pero exótico striptease donde la única que daba dinero es la maga Juvia Loxar ¡que noticia!_

_¡PERO LA MÁS IMPACTANTE ES ESTA!_

_El reportero noto como uno de los magos más reconocidos, Natsu Dragneel que estaba en estado de ebriedad estuvo o más bien intentado coquetear con algunas de sus compañeras de gremio hasta que funciono con una y la sorpresa de millones es que se trata de nada más ni nada menos que…_

_¡ERZA SCARLET!_

_-_…-Todos veían a Natsu que había alzado la mirada simplemente al vacío, puede ser que se haya echado reír por lo de Gajeel o de Gray pero se nota por eso ellos lo estaban viendo con una gran sonrisa. Después de unos diez minutos ya todos estaban preocupados de que Natsu estaba pálido pero callado y eso era malo.

-¿eh…Natsu?-El Dragon Slayer de fuego solo estaba ido ya que intentaba pensar como ese reportero ardería en llama por meterlo en esas clases de problemas, con razón lo de las miradas del gremio y el pueblo. Dio un suspiro y continuo leyendo lo que decía en el periódico, vamos ¿Qué tan malo habrá sido? Iluso…

_Si, así es público, Natsu Dragneel intento coquetear con la respetada y temida Erza Scarlet que al parecer estaba en la mismas con el mago de fuego ya que le devolvía el coqueteo, pero querido lectores la cosas no termino ahí…_

_Sino que nuestra querida Pareja se la pasaron casi toda la noche causando no solo destrozos aquí sino en los demás gremios y como el reportero era el mejor los siguió durante toda la loca travesía tomando varias fotos sumamente sugerentes…_

_*Se ve a Natsu cargando a estilo juncial a Erza mientras pateaba a unos bandidos*_

_*Se ve a Natsu abrazando por la espalda a la pelirroja mientras esta manda sus espadas hacia otros pobres bandidos*_

_*Se ve a Erza dándole un beso en la mejilla a Natsu mientras este lanzo una bola de fuego a unos edificios*_

_*En esta se ve a los dos bailando en un bar, solo que alrededor suyo habían magos oscuros derrotados en el suelo*_

_* Se ve en esta como están de regreso a la ciudad pero lo que importa es que Natsu….besaba apasionadamente a Erza*_

_*En la última foto se ve a Natsu y Erza besándose y abrazándose entrando en la casa de esta última*_

_-_¡ahí dios, ahí dios! ¡Ahí dios! ¡La casa donde me levante era de Erza! ¡Oh no! ¡Bese a Erza!

-Según esta última, creo que ustedes hicieron muchas cosas más-Dijo burlona Gajeel viendo como Natsu palidecía al recordar como amaneció ¡sin ropa! , Natsu ahora entendía todo el embrollo que estaba metido, Erza lo iba a matar.

-¡Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡¿Cómo no me acuerdo de esto? ¡Solo rojo!... ¿Rojo? ¡Ah maldición!-Gritaba Natsu como niña asustada y no era para menos, ya tenía su sentencia de muerte ya que Erza no tomaría esta noticia muy bien. De repente Natsu se detuvo encendiendo las alarmas de los presentes y así duro unos segundos.

-¿Ne, Natsu?

-Bueno, en fin-Dijo con voz calmada Natsu, una calma que no profetizaba nada bueno. Todos veían como Natsu se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Gajeel y tomando su mando, Gesto que fue muy raro, formo con la mano del Dragon Slayer de hierro como si lo estuviera apuntando y se lo puso en la frente.

-Dragneel… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Yo? No estoy haciendo nada-Menciono con una calma muy rara e inusual el pelirosado pero antes que alguien hablara, Natsu estallo-¡DISPARA CON UNA BALA! ¡DISPARA! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ERZA ME HAGA DAÑO! ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO Y PUNTO! ¡DISPARA, DISPARA, DISPARA!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Sonó la voz temida por todos, Natsu sintió tanto miedo que se cayó de rodillas mientras algunos salían del gremio. Mirajane y Cana con una sonrisa forzosa saludaron a la recién llegada Erza que caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado-¿Por qué Natsu está en el suelo?

-¡DISPARA CABEZA DE HIERRO! ¡DISPARA!-Grito en lo que uno llamaría desesperado Natsu sacudiendo de los hombros del Dragon Slayer de hierro que no podía concentrarse. Gray decidió llevarse a una soñolienta Juvia a otro lado ya que pronto se avecinaba algo muy feo.

-Lo repito ¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto con voz seria Erza haciendo que Natsu otra vez cayera al suelo pero esta vez se posiciono en modo fetal con dedo incluido causando que algunos le salieran la gota gorda. Por otro lado Erza notando que estaba siendo ignorada noto un periódico tirado un poco lejos de Natsu ,así que decidió tomarlo ante la mirada espantada del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-¡NOOO!

-¡AY MADRE!

-¡IRE POR EL MAESTRO!

-¡EL MAESTRO TIENE RESACA TONTO!

-¿Mmmm? ¿Gajeel?... ¿Gray y...?...espera...-Los mencionados salieron de prisa con su pareja en hombro cuando fueron nombrados, no quería que la poderosa "Titania" descargara su rabia contra ellos. Todos veían a Erza leer atentamente el periódico mientras Natsu se balanceaba mucho más fuertes antes, pero ocurrió algo sumamente raro…

Por un segundo Erza se quedó quieta y únicamente Mirajane y Cana notaron como las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron para desaparecer repentinamente. Todos estaban en la espera ya que Erza se quedó pensativa hasta que….que…. ¿Dio un suspiro?

-¿Por eso tanto alboroto?-Terribles palabras dicha así con esa calma causo que medio Gremio se desmayara ¡Erza no se enojó! ¡Eso es imposible! Erza le entrego el periódico a Elfman que estaba igual sorprendido y se acercó al traumado Natsu y lo tomo de su bufanda para ponerlo cara a cara-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes?

-¡LO SIENTO ERZA! ¡NO FUE MI CULPA!

-¿Quién dice que tienes la culpa? Además _me divertí muchísimo…-_Lo último se lo susurro al Dragon Slayer que se sonrojo fuertemente porque Erza se lo susurro cerca de su oído pero quedo estático cuando la pelirroja le dio un beso corto pero dulce en la mejilla dejando sorprendido a Natsu- Además ,no bebí mucho anoche.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?

-Oh eso sí, si vas a ser mi pareja ¡Serás únicamente mío! ¡Así que si te acercas a cualquier mujer, Yo…!-Invocando una larga y filosa espada cerca del cuello del pelirosado causando que palideciera le hizo entender su punto pero no fue el único ya que Erza le mando una mirada de muerte a todas las mujeres del gremio, ahí noto algo que faltaba-¿Y Lucy?

-….Es cierto, no la he visto desde ayer.

-Como sea ,con su permiso-Dijo Erza llevándose a rastas al pelirosado fuera del gremio ,nadie sabía que harían esos dos pero concordaron en dos cosas ,la primera que era por su bien no saberlo y la segunda que Erza era muy posesiva.

-Que la suerte te acompañe Natsu.

**Omake.**

Una rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente con un poco de molestia por los finos rayos del sol que entraba por su ventana, Lucy se acomodó para sobarse la frente ya que le estaba dando una fuerte resaca. Después de unos minutos Lucy se preguntó dónde estaba pero suspiro aliviada que estaba en su casa, pero eso sí, no se acordaba de donde estaba…

-¿Princesa?

-¿Ne?-Se espabilo Lucy viendo a lado suyo a Virgo que siempre cordialmente esperaba orden de su ama, Lucy pestañeo varias veces al ver un detalle importante, Virgo estaba…. ¿Desnuda?- Princesa ¿Hoy me castigara como ayer?

-¿Eh?

-¡Que buena noche la pasamos! ¿No, Lucy?-Pregunto en un tono de voz sensual otra persona al otro lado de la cama Lucy que palideció y se dio la vuelta para ver sorprendida a ¿Loki? Lucy acto cabo en unos segundos ya que noto que ella también estaba desnuda, Virgo lo estaba y….Loki también así que ya teniendo la conclusión lista lo único que atino hacer fue…

-¡AHHHHHH!

**Fin.**


End file.
